Florida Vacation
by Piper2
Summary: The teens head to Florida for the summer. This is mainly a Shelle fic.
1. Summer Plans

Authors notes: I wrote this after Chloe cried rape so the whole thing at the last blast didn't happen. Chloe was never exposed. It is the summer before the teens final year in high school, except for Brady who is 19. Belle and Shawn are not together, yet. Chloe and Phillip broke up after Chloe found out that he lied to her about his father being dead and she let Nancy believe he raped her but, all is forgiven and they are now friends. The truth about Victor is now out and everyone knows he is alive. Chloe and Brady are now dating and Mimi is still interested in Shawn. They all wanted to do something fun for their summer before senior year, so they talked their parents into letting them vacation in Florida at one of John's beach houses.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Belle was almost done packing for her trip to Florida when she heard a knock on her bedroom door and her Mom, Dr. Marlena Evans Black, walked in.   
"Are you ready to go? Shawn, Brady, and Chloe are waiting for you?"  
"Yeah, I've just finished packing. I am so excited! I get to spend two weeks with all my friends in Florida," replied Belle excitedly, and maybe even get some alone time with Shawn, she added to herself.  
"Okay, well let me help you bring your bags down stairs," offered Marlena.   
"Thanks Mom."  
  
Shawn was downstairs talking with Brady and Chloe about how much fun the summer is going to be when he sees Belle coming down the stairs in a pale blue sundress that goes to her knees and has spaghetti straps. Wow, she looks good, thought Shawn. Something tells me this is going to be a great summer.   
"Well, it's about time," said Chloe.  
"Yeah Sis, and what did you pack. We are only going to be gone for a couple weeks."  
"I am just making sure I have everything I need," replied Belle. "Where is Mimi and Phillip?"  
"They're meeting us at the airport," answered Shawn.  
"Well, I guess you kids better get going or they'll leave without you. Be careful and stay out of trouble," warned Marlena.  
"We will Mom. I love you," Belle said as she gave her mom a hug bye and Belle, Shawn, Chloe, and Brady were on their way to meet Mimi and Phillip at the air port.  
  
At the airport  
  
Phillip and Mimi have been waiting for everyone else for about twenty minutes and are getting very impatient.   
"They did say 8:30 am, right?" asked Mimi.  
"That's what I heard," replied Phillip. "There they are." Mimi followed Phillip's gaze until she saw Shawn, Belle, Brady, and Chloe walking through a crowd of people, heading their way until they were finally standing with them.  
Shawn looks so good, thought Mimi. He was wearing black pants, a tight, white shirt, and his leather jacket.  
"Well, it's about time," complained Phillip.   
"It's nice to see you too, Phil" replied Shawn pretending to be hurt.  
"What took you guys so long ?" asked Mimi.  
"We had to wait for Miss Perfect Belle Black here to finish packing the three bags she brought," answered Shawn while giving Belle an accusing look.  
"Well, excuse me for wanting to be prepared," said an obviously annoyed Belle. "Can we just go now?"  
"Whatever the princess wants," teased Shawn and with that they got onto the Black jet and were off to Florida.   
  



	2. Florida

Chapter 2  
  
The Florida beach house was beautiful. It was located on a small hill and there is a beach at the bottom of the hill. It looks as if no one is around for miles. The teens arrived there in the late afternoon.  
"Wow, this place is great," commented Mimi.  
"I know, it was always my favourite place to come when I was little," said Belle, letting all her childhood memories of this place come floating back to her.  
"Well, lets get unpacked so we can start having some fun," suggested Shawn.  
With that said the teens went to their rooms and unpacked their suitcase, changed into their swimsuits, and met back at the beach.  
Wow, Shawn looks so gorgeous, Thought Mimi as her and Belle approached the guys, but, she couldn't help but notice that Shawn's eyes were glued to Belle. Well, maybe I can use this vacation to my advantage and steal Shawn's attention from Belle, thought Mimi. Maybe Jan was right before. If I want Shawn I am going to have to give him what Belle won't.  
"Hey guys, what's up?" asked Mimi trying to forget about Shawn, for now.  
"We were just waiting for you girls. Where's Chloe?" asked Brady.  
"Chloe is just finishing getting ready. She'll be down in a minute." answered Belle.  
On that note, Chloe came running down the beach in a small blue bikini.  
Wow, thought Brady. He still couldn't believe she chose him over Phillip.   
"I'm gonna go for a walk," said Phillip and he took off down the beach.  
  
Phillip has been walking for about twenty minutes when all of a sudden he saw a beautiful girl sitting by the water.  
"Hey there," said Phillip as he approached her.  
"Hey," she said as she turned to look at him.   
She had long blonde hair with hazel eyes. She was wearing short jean shorts and a tight yellow halter top.   
"I'm Phillip," he said as he sat down next to her.   
"You're staying at the Black's beach house?" she asked.  
"Yeah, do you know the Black's?"  
"Yeah, I used to hang out with Belle and Brady Black when our parents brought us here during the summer."   
"Really, well their at the beach a little further down if you want to go say hi," suggested Phillip.  
"No, I have to be getting back to my uncle's beach house. I told him I wouldn't be gone too long," said the girl as she got up and then took off down beach leaving Phillip to wonder who she is. He thought about her while he was walking back to where his friends were. He didn't even know her name but he was sure going to find out.  
  
Everyone was at the beach house cleaning up after dinner and Phillip was dying of curiosity. He wanted to know who that girl was so he decided to ask Belle when everyone was heading back to the beach.  
"Hey Belle, can I talk to you for a minute."   
"Yeah, sure. What about?"  
"I saw a girl at the beach earlier today and I want to know who she is. She said she knew you from when you were little."  
"Oh, you must be talking about Taylor," Belle stated. "I didn't know she was going to be here this summer."  
"Taylor. Taylor who?" asked Phillip, curiosity getting the better of him.  
"Taylor Walker."  
"Walker? She wouldn't happen to be related to Nicole Walker, would she."  
"Maybe, I don't really know. Let's go catch up with everyone at the beach?" suggested Belle.  
That would just be too big a coincidence, thought Phillip. Nicole never mentioned being related to someone named Taylor. Then again, she never really talked about her family, except Brandon.  
  



	3. Old Friends Reunited

Chapter 3  
  
Everyone has been at the beach either trying to get a tan or splashing around in the water for hours now and it is starting to get late.  
"Who wants to come up to the beach house with me and help me make some snacks?" asked Mimi, looking in Shawn's direction.  
"Brady and I will come and help," offered Chloe, knowing that Mimi was hoping Shawn would offer.  
"We will?" asked Brady.  
"Yes, we will."  
"I'm just going to stay and watch the sun set," said Belle. She used to always love to watch the sun set over the water when she was little.  
"Shawn, do you want to com help?" asked a very hopeful Mimi.  
"No, I think I'll stay here with Belle."  
"I'll come help you guys," said Phillip, wanting to give Belle and Shawn some time alone. It was clear to him that they wanted each other.  
"Okay," said a disappointed Mimi. She didn't want to leave Belle and Shawn alone in case they decided to admit their feelings to each other.  
Brady, Chloe, Phillip, and Mimi walked back to the beach house leaving Belle and Shawn sitting in the sand, looking up at the sky.  
"When I came here during the summer when I was little, I used to always love to watch the sun set," Belle told Shawn as she watched the sun disappear very slowly.   
"It's beautiful," commented Shawn talking more about Belle than the sunset.  
Shawn and Belle turned towards each other and stared into the others eyes as if they were in some sort of trance. Shawn started leaning towards Belle. Their lips were so close now; they could feel the others breath.   
This is it, thought Shawn. I'm going to kiss her.   
Oh my god, thought Belle. He is finally going to kiss me.  
"Belle? Is that you?" called a girl standing a little down the beach, just close enough for Belle and Shawn to see her.  
"Um, yes," replied Belle, breaking out of the trance she was in.  
"It's me, Taylor," said the girl as she approached them.  
"Oh my god!" squealed Belle as she jumped to her feet and gave her old friend a hug while Shawn tried to get a grip and hide his disappointment that he didn't get to kiss Belle.  
"I met a guy well I was sitting in the sand down the beach earlier and he said that you were here. Oh my god, this is so great. It's just like old times," said Taylor in a rush.  
"That must have been Phillip you saw earlier. He told me that he saw someone down the beach and I thought it was probably you," said a still excited Belle.  
"And you didn't come to see me," said Taylor pretending to be hurt.  
"I was going to later tonight," said Belle trying to defend herself.  
"It's okay, I forgive you."  
Shawn cleared his throat and Belle finally remembered he was there. She had forgotten in all the excitement.  
"Oh, Shawn this is Taylor. We used to hang around together when we were little," said Belle introducing her two friends.  
"It's nice to meet you," said Shawn politely.  
"It's nice to meet you, too."  
"Brady is going to be so excited to see you," said Belle. "Why don't you come in and see him and you can meet everyone else, too," suggested Belle.  
"I'd love to," said Taylor. And I definitely wouldn't mind seeing Phillip again.  
  


  



	4. Truth or Dare

Chapter 4  
  
Belle, Shawn, and Taylor walk into the Beach house and Phillip is the first person to notice and he stared at Taylor.  
"Hey guys, look who I found!" said an excited Belle.  
"It's Taylor, right?" asked Phillip although he already knew the answer. She was all he had been able to think about since they met.  
"YEah," she replied a little shyly.   
"Taylor this is Mimi, Chloe, and of course you already know Brady," said Belle as she pointed each of them out.  
"Taylor? Wow, you look great!" said Brady as he went and gave her a hug.  
"Thanks, so do you."  
"It's nice to meet you," said Chloe politely although she was a little jealous of how close her and Brady seemed to be.  
"Yeah, nice to meet you," said Mimi.  
"How do you know each other?" asked Chloe.  
"We used to spend summer up here together when we were little," answered Brady.  
"Well, Taylor, how would you like to join us around the campfire?" asked Phillip. Please say yes, he added silently.  
"I'd love to," said Taylor and everyone went out back to sit around a fire.  
"Who wants to tell ghosts stories?" asked Shawn.  
"No way!" came from the girls and "all right!" came from the guys.   
"What's the matter girls?" asked Shawn. "You aren't afraid of a few harmless ghost stories, are you?" teased Shawn, while looking directly at Belle who was sitting across the fire from him.  
"We are not!" said Belle getting all defensive.   
"All right then, who wants to go first?"  
"I will," said Phillip. "Okay, you might have heard this one before. It's an urban legend called 'The Babysitter'. Here it goes; A young girl was babysitting some children in a large old house. The children were in bed and she was watching TV when the phone rang. All the voice on the other end did was laugh. She listened for a minute, then hung up. A few minutes later it happened again. She started to get scared and called the police who told her there was really nothing they could do, but they'd trace the call if it happened again. After she got another call from the laughing voice, she hung up and the police immediately called her and told her to get out of the house immediately, the calls were coming from the upstairs extension, where he'd already murdered the children. The end." Phillip looked around the campfire at the looks on the girl's faces with amusement.  
"I am never going to baby-sit ever again," stated Belle.  
"Aw, come on Belle. It was just a story," said Shawn looking at her annoyed face.  
"Just a story!" said Belle getting mad. "It could really happen you know." The guys burst out laughing while the girls sided with Belle.  
"Okay, who wants to tell the next one?" asked Shawn when he finished laughing.  
"No way!" said Taylor. "I don't want to hear any more!"  
"Same goes for me," said Chloe, Mimi, and Belle at the same time.  
"Let's play truth or dare, then," suggested Phillip.  
"Truth or dare?" said Brady with a disgusted face. "What are we, in sixth grade?"  
"Hey, this way we can learn more about each other."  
"We grew up together Phil," reminded Shawn. "We already know each other."  
"Not true," said Phillip matter of factly. "We didn't grow up with Taylor and we don't know absolutely everything about each other. There are some things we don't know."   
"All right then. I ask the first question." said Shawn. "This one is for you Belle. Who was the first guy you kissed?"  
Belle thought about that a minute before answering. "Phillip."  
"What!" said Shawn, Mimi, Chloe, and Brady at the same time.  
"My ..... first ..... kiss ..... was ..... Phillip," said Belle talking slowly, amused by their shocked faces. "It was at Christmas when we were 11 and we got caught under the mistletoe," explained Belle. "Now my turn to ask a question. Phillip, my question for you is are you still a virgin."  
"I'll take the dare," said Phillip a little too quickly.  
"All right then," said Belle grinning. "I dare you to kiss Taylor for 30 seconds, on the lips."  
Phillip turned to Taylor who was sitting beside him and whispered, "you don't have to do this if you don't want to."   
Taylor's only response was grabbing Phillip by the collar and pulling him towards her, and their lips met.  
  


  



	5. Shawn and Belle

Chapter 5   
  
Phillip and Taylor forgot everyone else was there as their kiss deepened.   
"Okay you two. Times up," said Belle.   
"I don't think the care," said Mimi staring at them. Finally the broke apart.   
"Did you say something?" asked a breathless Phillip.   
"Yeah," replied Shawn. "We were just waiting for you two so that we could get on with the game."   
"Okay then. I pick Mimi. What was the best moment in your life?"   
When Shawn kissed me in Paris, thought Mimi. If I say that he'll think I'm a loser. "When my friends told me they were going to build my family a house with Habitat for Humanity," lied Mimi. "Now I pick Shawn."   
"Okay, give me your best question."   
"What is your greatest fantasy."   
Shawn took a quick glance at Belle before he told them that he'd take a dare.   
"Okay, strip."   
"What!" shouted Shawn.   
"You heard me, strip." Repeated Mimi. "Just down to your boxers and of course, you get music."   
Everyone, except Shawn, started laughing while Mimi went to get a portable CD player. She came back a couple minutes later and put on Leanne Rimes, Can't fight the Moonlight. An embarrassed Shawn stood up and started dancing. First he kicked off his shoes and as he was taking off his shirt he got into it. The guys were laughing as the girls were whistling at him and he started to like the attention, especially the attention he was getting from Belle. When he was done he bowed for the audience and then put his clothes back on while everyone laughed, including Shawn.   
"Okay, let's continue the game."   
They continued for about another half-hour until Taylor left and everyone else went to bed.   
  
In The Morning   
  
Shawn woke up early, excited about spending the entire day at the beach, with Belle. He quickly took a shower and got dressed and headed downstairs and toward the kitchen. When he got there he noticed that Belle was already there, sitting at the table eating a waffle. She looked beautiful with her hair curled and laying on her shoulders and wearing short, black, jean shorts; a white, tight tank top that has the word angel spread across her chest in gold; and a pair of gold sandals with heels.   
"Good morning," said Shawn as he sat next to her.   
"Good morning," replied Belle looking at him. He had on a tight, white shirt that showed off his muscles.   
"Don't tell me you cooked that and the kitchen is still here," teased Shawn.   
"Ha ha, very funny. Waffles just happens to be one thing that I am great at cooking."   
"Really! I didn't think you could cook anything. After all, weren't you the one that started a fire in hospitality last year."   
"Like I said, waffles is the one thing I am good at cooking. There is one in the waffle maker if you want."   
"Thanks." Shawn got the waffle and took a bite.   
"Wow, this is good," he commented. "Where did you learn to cook waffles."   
"Actually, Mrs. Horton taught me."   
"Well, that explains it," said Shawn with a laugh. "I knew she was a good cook, but to turn you of all people into a descent cook. I'm impressed," teased Shawn.   
"That's it," said an angry Belle while she walked over to him. "A girl can only take so much abuse before she strikes back." With that she picked up the container of flour and dumped it on him getting it in his hair and on his face and chest.   
"You're going to get it now," said Shawn and he started chasing after her. He caught up to Belle in the living room and he started tickling her.   
"Stop," she managed to blurt out between chuckles.   
"Say uncle," said Shawn while still tickling her.   
"Uncle," said Belle through her laughter and Shawn stopped but her was still holding her. Her arms were pressed against his chest and his one hand was on her side while the other lay on her shoulder. Belle looked up and found herself staring into Shawn's brown eye.   
This is it. No more interruptions, thought Shawn as his lips came crashing down on hers for a passionate first kiss.   
  


  


  



	6. The Truce

Chapter 6  
  
Chloe got out of bed and headed to the bath room before going downstairs but, she bumped into something, or someone along the way.  
"Ghoul Girl, watch where you're going!" warned Mimi.  
"Me? You are the on that bumped into me."  
"Oh please! I was just heading back from the bathroom when you ran right into me!"  
"You know what, Mimi? Just forget it. It doesn't matter. We are going to be here for awhile, trying to have fun, and we are going to have to be in the same room without biting our heads off or else we will upset Belle. So let's just call a truce," said Chloe while extending her hand for Mimi to shake.  
"Alright, but for Belle's sake, not yours," said Mimi shaking her hand.  
"Good, now that that is over with I am going to the washroom. I will see you downstairs." With that said Chloe headed for the washroom while Mimi headed downstairs.  
This is going to be a long week, thought Mimi.  
As Mimi was walking off the last step, she stopped in shock at seeing Belle and Shawn kissing in the middle oh the room.  
  
Shawn and Belle kissed with all the love and passion that they have been holding for so long. When Belle pulled away reluctantly for breath, she rested her forehead on his.   
"Wow," said Shawn barely above a whisper. "I have wanted to do that for so long."  
"Same here," said Belle as she pulled her head back to look into his eyes.  
"I love you Belle. I have for so long. I didn't tell you because I was afraid you didn't feel the same way but, I can't keep it in anymore. I love you so muck."  
"I love you too, Shawn. I don't know how you could have thought that I don't. I've dropped so many hints. I love you."  
Shawn pulled Belle into another kiss as Mimi turned and snuck back upstairs.  
  
"I can't believe this. Shawn and Belle just declared their love for each other. Brady and Chloe have each other. Phillip and Taylor have each other. And now Shawn and Belle has each other. I have no one. Well, that is not going to ruin my vacation. I lo9ve Belle. She's my best friend. I'm glad that she is going to be happy. Now I just have to find myself a gut and there is a whole beach of them."  
Mimi then went downstairs and she noticed that while she was back in her room, everyone else made their way downstairs.  
"Hey Mimi, Shawn and Belle are finally together. Isn't it great." said an extremely happy Phillip.  
"Yeah, congratulations you two," said Mimi with a smile. "Do you guys think we could go down to the public beach today. I want to meet knew people."  
"Sure, lets go," said Belle, happy that Mimi didn't seen mad about her and Shawn.  
"You guys go ahead. I'm going to go meet Taylor and we'll see you there," said Phillip.  
The teens were then on their way for fun at the beach.   



	7. The Beach

Chapter 7  
  
Phillip walked to Taylor's beach house and knocked on the door. When she answered Phillip's jaw dropped. Taylor had her hair hanging over her shoulders, and she was wearing a small, black, bikini top and short, black shorts.  
"Uh, hi," Phillip managed to choke out.  
"Hey, what's up?"  
"Everyone headed down to the beach and I thought you might like to join us."  
"I'd love to. Let me just get my towel." Taylor disappeared and Phillip let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Damn, she looks hot, thought Phillip as Taylor reappeared.  
"Okay, I'm ready."  
  
When Phillip and Taylor got to the beach it took them about fifteen minutes before the spotted Belle, Chloe, and Mimi lying on their towels getting a tan.   
"Hey, where's the guys?" asked Phillip.   
"In the water," answered Belle.  
"Don't tell me you girls plan on spending the whole day getting a tan."  
"Well, that is why us girls came to Florida, to get a tan," answered Mimi.  
"Well, I'm with them," said Taylor while lying on a towel next to Mimi.  
"I'm going to join the guys. See you later."  
"Good, time for girl talk," said Chloe once Phillip was out of earshot. "How did you and Shawn get together, Belle"  
"What? Belle, you and Shawn are together. I want all the details. I thought you two were just friends," said an excited Taylor.  
"Well, we were just friends."  
"Friends who flirted constantly and never took your eyes off each other," corrected Chloe.  
"Okay, Okay. Well, this morning while Shawn an I were in the kitchen I spotted a bag of flower on the counter that I used to cook waffles with -"  
"You cooked?" Interrupted an astonished Mimi.  
"Yes, I cooked. There are things I can cook you know. Now if you'll let me get beck to my story."  
"Sorry, go ahead."  
"Well anyways, I just couldn't resist and I dumped flour on his head. He ended up chasing me into the living room, then tickling me and then he kissed me."  
"Awe," said Mimi, Taylor, and Chloe in unison.  
"And then, he told me that he love me," finished Belle as her friends smiled, happy that Shawn and Belle were Happy together.  
Mimi was upset at first because Shawn was her first crush and now he is dating her best friend, but then she saw how happy Belle was and Mimi couldn't help but be happy for her. Now I am the only one who has to find someone, thought Mimi.  
  
  
".......And then she told me that she loved me back," Shawn told his curious friends.  
"Well, it's about damn time," said Phillip.  
"Just a word of warning, hurt my sister and I'll hurt you ten times as bad," warned Brady who had gone into protective brother mode. To Brady, no one would be good enough for his sister. Not even Shawn, even though it was obvious to everyone that they were meant to be.   
"I swear to god that I will never hurt Belle," promised Shawn.  
"Good," said a satisfied Brady.  
"I want to do something special for her though. Show her how much I love her, you know."  
"If you are thinking of-"  
"Relax Brady," interrupted Shawn. "I care about Belle way too much to try and push her into anything. I have another surprise for her but I'll need your help."  
"What do you want us to do?" asked a curious Phillip.  
"Well...."  
"I am going to take a swim. Anyone want to come," Mimi asked the girls who were still sun bathing.  
"Nah, I want to stay right here," answered Chloe and Belle and Taylor agreed with her.  
"Suit yourselves," said Mimi and she took of down the beach. Not really watching where she was going, she bumped into someone and would of fell over if he hadn't grabbed her by the waist to steady her and she grabbed his shoulders.  
"I am so sorry," said Mimi and when she looked up she was looking into the eyes of the most gorgeous guy she has ever laid eyes on.  
  



	8. Mimi's New Love Interest

Chapter 8  
  
"I am so sorry," repeated Mimi. She couldn't believe she could be such a klutz.   
"It's okay," replied the man.  
"I'm Mimi."  
"I'm Eric. So are you here on vacation."  
"Yeah, my friends and I came here for a week. We just got here yesterday but, we are already having so much fun. I don't know if I'll want to go home after vacation is over," rambled Mimi.  
"Yeah, Florida is great. I'm here with my cousin."  
Mimi was only half listening to the conversation. She couldn't get over how good looking Eric is. He is tall with sandy blonde hair, blue eyes, a killer smile, and huge biceps. She figured he must work out, a lot.  
"Really? Who's your cousin?"  
"Her name is Taylor. I didn't really get much time to see her yet, she's been hanging around with an old friend of hers that she hasn't seen since she was little."  
"Are you talking about Taylor Walker?"  
"Yeah, how'd you know?"  
"The friend that she hasn't seen is so long is my best friend. Why don't you come and sit with us. That was you can hang with your cousin."   
"Are you sure your friends won't mind."  
"I'm sure. Come on, lets go." Mimi led Eric to her friends with a smile on her face. When they got there the girls were busy talking about the latest fashion and what they wanted to try with their hair. Taylor was the first to notice them approach and she got up and gave her cousin a hug.  
"How are you cuz."  
"I'm good. Eric, I want you to meet my friends. This is my long time friend Belle, this is Chloe, and by the looks of it you have already met Mimi." Mimi blushed and noticed Belle giving her a knowing smile.  
"It's nice to meet all of you."  
"You too," replied Chloe.  
"So, exactly how do you know Mimi?" asked Belle with a grin.  
"We sort of just bumped into each other."  
"Well, lye down and get a tan," ordered Belle to Mimi and her new friend, Eric and they obeyed.  
Just then the guys got out of the water and headed towards them.  
"Hey beautiful," said Shawn as he lay down beside Belle, wrapped his arms around her, and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips.  
"Oh god, you two are worse than me and Chloe," commented Brady, disgusted at the sight of his sister being so intimate with a guy.  
"Shut up Brady," said Belle as she broke the kiss. "Can't you just be happy for me."  
"I am happy. I just want to sit here and watch you make out with some guy."  
"Hey, I'm not just some guy. I'm your cousin," replied Shawn.  
"Oh my god, I never thought of it like that. My cousin and my sister. Isn't that some kind of violation or something."   
"No, you dumb a**," answered Chloe. "They are not related, therefore they can make out all the want."  
"It's still sick,"   
"So you are her cousin..." said Eric pointing to Shawn, "...and you are is sister," pointing to Belle.  
"Yep. Long story," answered Belle. "By the way, this here is my boyfriend Shawn, my brother Brady, and my friend Phillip. Guys this is Taylor's cousin, Eric."  
"So, you're Phillip," grinned Eric, looking at Phillip.  
"I see Taylor mentioned me," said Phillip with an amused look on his face while Taylor blushed a deep shade of red and everyone else just grinned.  
"She mention a few things."  
"Who wants to go for a swim?" asked Belle, noticing her friends embaressment and trying to change the subject.   
"Yeah, let's go have a game of chicken," suggested Shawn.  
With that all the teens headed out to the water and the girls got on the guys shoulders, Belle on Shawns, Chloe on Brady's, Taylor on Phillip's, and Mimi on Eric's.  
  


  
  



	9. Getting Ready

Chapter 9  
  
After a full day at the beach, everyone went to the beach house to prepare for a night of fun. There were flyers being passed out at the beach about a party and they decided to go. Eric and Taylor were going to stay the night with everyone else after the party.   
  
The girls getting ready  
  
"Oh my god! Eric is soooo cute," gushed Mimi.  
"Yeah," agreed Belle. "But he doesn't even compare to Shawn."  
"I am really glad you two got together. I'll admit, I was a little jealous at first, but now, I am so happy for you."  
"Thanks Mimi. I hope you find happiness, too. Maybe you'll find it with Eric."  
"God, I hope so."  
"You hope what?" asked Chloe as her and Taylor walked into the room.  
"Nothing. Did you get all the stuff you need, Taylor," asked Mimi, not really wanting Taylor to know she has a thing for her cousin.  
"Yeah, thanks for letting me stay here tonight."  
"No problem."  
"You know Mimi, I think my cousin likes you."  
"Omg! Did he say that?" asked Mimi getting excited.  
"No, but I can tell. He couldn't keep his eyes off of you."  
"Well, just wait until he sees me tonight."  
  
The Guys getting ready  
  
"So, you guys know what to do?" asked Shawn.  
"Yeah, man. Everything will be great," said Phillip, trying to reassure his friend.   
"But, one thing could go wrong." said Brady.   
"What's that?" asked Eric. Shawn also filled Eric in on the plan, after all, if he gets together with Mimi then they can officially consider him 'one of the guys'.  
"Well, if Shawn here decides to try anything on my sister while they are alone, I have to rearrange his face, and that could ruin the evening."   
"Don't worry. I respect Belle way too much to try anything on her." assured Shawn.  
"Good, cause I'd hate to have to kill my own cousin."  
The guys were looking good. Shawn was wearing white, baggy jeans; a black, silk, button-up shirt with sleeves that just make it to his elbows and he had his hair spiked up with gel. Phillip had a blue button-up shirt and black, baggy pants. Brady was wearing a tight black shirt that showed off his muscles and tight black jeans. Eric was wearing white shorts that go down to his knees and a red button-up shirt.  
The guys were waiting for about 45 minutes for the girls when the finally were ready but, it was well worth their wait because when they saw the girls their jaws dropped.  
  


  
  



	10. The Party

Chapter 10  
  
Belle was wearing tight black leather pants; a tight, white t-shirt with a silver heart in the middle; a black, open, leather jacket; and her hair was resting on her shoulders, just the way Shawn likes it. Chloe was wearing tight, white jeans; and a tight, sleeveless, light blue shirt; and her hair was curled and pulled back into an elastic. Taylor was wearing red jeans; a tight, black, sleeveless shirt; and her hair was up in a french twist. Mimi was wearing brown leather pants; and a tight, light brown shirt that ties at the back. Her hair was crimped and laying on her shoulders.   
"You guys ready to go?" asked Belle with a grin, please with the guys reaction.   
"Uh, yeah. You look hot," commented Shawn as he put his arm around Belle and gave her a quick kiss.   
"Yeah, you all look great!" Phillip said while looking specifically at Taylor.   
"Thanks," said Taylor while she started to blush.   
Brady pulled Chloe to him and gave her a lingering kiss after whispering how beautiful she looked into her ear.  
All Eric could do was stair at Mimi. She looked so beautiful. He didn't know what was wrong with him. Usually he is such a sweet talked but with Mimi he was at a loss for word.   
Mimi mentally patted herself on the back. When she looked into Eric's eyes she saw desire and no man has ever looked at her like that before.   
"At a loss of words," teased Shawn. "You might want to try something like 'you look great', that sometimes works."  
"Yeah, uh, you look, uh, great," Eric said still barely able to speak. The guys just laughed and shook their head at his inability to speak.  
"Okay, let's get to a party," said and enthusiastic Belle and they all took off to have some fun.  
  
At the Party  
  
When they got to the party it was already in full swing. The place was packed and the had speakers in every room. Some people were off in corners making out while others were grinding on the dance floor.  
"Well, let's party!" exclaimed Shawn as he and Belle entered the condo. The music was playing 'Angel' by Shaggy.  
"Let's dance," said Belle as she dragged Shawn to the middle of the dance floor.  
"I agree with Belle. Come on," said Taylor as her and Phillip, and Chloe and Brady went to join Belle and Shawn on the Dance floor.  
"You know, you really do look great tonight," shouted Eric so that Mimi would be able to hear him.  
"Thanks. You want to dance?"   
"With you? Of course!"   
When they reached the dance floor the song changed to 'This I Promise You' by N SYNC. Eric pulled Mimi close and she rested her head on his shoulder. She never felt more comfortable in her life.  
  
"You know I love dancing with you Chloe, right?" asked Brady.  
"Yeah, just about as much as I love dancing with you."  
"And as much as I'd love to continue dancing with you, I have to go take care of something for Shawn."  
"And what would that something be?" Brady then whispered what Shawn had planned for Belle into her ear.  
"Oh, that is so sweet," gushed Chloe. "How come you never do anything like that for me?"  
"I didn't know you wanted me to. You never told me."  
"Well, do you think Belle told Shawn that she wanted this surprise. No, but, he's surprising her anyways,. and do you know why? Because even though Shawn is dense, not even he is that dense."  
"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I admit I am completely dense. An idiot. Now can we go and set up the surprise?" begged Brady.  
"Yeah, lets go." As they left, Brady turned to Shawn and winked at him to let him know they were taking care of everything.  
  
Not long now Perfect Girl, thought Shawn. Not long now.  
  



	11. The Surprise

Chapter 11  
  
It was about half an hour before Chloe and Brady returned to the party. When Shawn and Brady saw each other, Brady gave Shawn thumbs up to let him know everything was ready.  
"I have a surprise for you," Shawn whispered into Belle's ear.  
"Really, what?" asked Belle, getting excited. She loved surprises but she always hated not knowing what it was.  
"Come with me and you'll find out." Shawn then led Belle out of the party and they started walking down the beach. The were walking for about 10 minutes when they were finally there.  
"Oh Shawn," said Belle taking in the scene around her. There were lights in the trees, there was a blanket lying in the sand with a picnic basked on it, and the was a portable CD player by the side of the blanket.  
"I can't believe you did this." Belle felt tears forming in her eyes. No one has ever done anything like this for her and it made her feel special.   
"Actually, I didn't do this. Brady and Chloe did, but it was all my idea."  
"You don't know how much this means to me," said Belle and she turned and gave him a lingering kiss. Shawn reluctantly broke the kiss and led her down the blanket and pulled strawberries and whipped cream out of the basket. Shawn and Belle began feeding each other the strawberries and when they were down Shawn put on some music and stood up.   
"Would you like to dance?" he asked extending his hand.   
"Of course," she replied taking his hand and standing. They wrapped their arms around each other and began swaying to the music.   
  
Out of all the boys you're not like the others  
from the very first day I knew we'd be lovers  
in my wildest dreams, my darkest desire  
Would I declare to you your love takes me higher  
Just when we both thought our lives were set in stone  
They shone a light and brought us together  
  
We are two in a million  
We've got all the luck we could be given  
If the world should stop we'll still have each other  
And no matter what we'll be forever as one  
  
It's a crazy world where everythin's changin'  
One minute you're up and the next thing you're breakin'  
When I lose my way and the skies the get heavy  
It'll be okay the moment you're with me  
No one would have guessed we'd be standing strong today  
Solid as a rock and perfect in every way  
  
We are two in a million  
We've got all the luck we could be given  
If the world should stop we'll still have each other  
And no matter what we'll be forever as one  
  
We are two in a million  
We've got all the luck we could be given  
If the world should stop we'll still have each other   
And no matter what we'll be forever as one  
  
Two in a Million by S Club 7  
  
"I love you perfect girl," Shawn whispered into Belle's ear.  
"I love you too, Tough Boy," she whispered back. Belle and Shawn then lay down and the blanket and fell asleep under the stars.   



	12. Goodbye Florida

Chapter 12  
  
The rest of the week seemed to fly by. Shawn and Belle spent all their time together, as did Brady and Chloe, Phillip and Taylor, and Eric and Mimi. It was time to head back to Salem which also meant that it was time for goodbyes. Phillip only has to say goodbye to Taylor for a while because she is going to live with her mother, Fay Walker, in Salem and will see them soon. Mimi on the other hand has to say good bye to Eric for good.  
  
At the airport  
  
"I'm going to miss you," said Mimi while she was hugging Eric. She could feel the tears forming in her eyes. She never felt as happy as when she was with Eric but now she has to let it all go.  
"I'm going to miss you, too."  
  
"I'll see you in September," said Taylor, giving Phillip a kiss which he responded to.   
"I can't wait," said Phillip once the broke apart. Phillip gave Taylor one last kiss and headed to the jet where Shawn, Belle, Brady, and Chloe were waiting to take off.  
  
"We will meet again, that's a promise," said Eric and he kissed Mimi one last time before she got on the jet.  
  
The teens have been in the air for half an hour. Shawn is sitting with Belle, Chloe is sitting with Brady, and Phillip and Mimi are sitting by themselves.   
"Maybe we should go talk to them," suggested Belle.  
"Yeah," agreed Shawn and he went to talk to Phillip while Belle went to talk to Mimi.  
  
"Hey man, you all right."  
"Yeah, I just miss Taylor."  
"Man, you are whipped. You have only been apart for a half hour."  
"I know, but it feels likes it's been an eternity. I've never felt this way before. Not even with Chloe and I've only known Taylor for a week," confided Phillip.  
"Yeah, I know. I feel the same way about Belle. I can't believe it took us so long to get together. You and Taylor got together the first day you met. Just be thankful you get to see her in September. Mimi's not that lucky."  
"Yeah, you're right. September is in only a couple of weeks. True love can wait that long."  
  
When Belle got to Mimi's seat, she notice right away that Mimi was crying so she sat down next to her and put her arm around her.  
"Are you okay," asked Belle, the concern evident in her voice.  
"Yeah, you don't have to worry about me," replied Mimi wiping her tears off her face.  
"You can talk to me, you know. I'm your best friend and I just want to help."  
"Thanks Belle. I never told Eric, but I think I love him. I've never loved anyone before. I may have fooled myself into thinking that I loved Shawn but with Eric, I'm not fooling myself. I love him, and now I'm probably never going to see him again." Mimi wiped away a stray tear.  
"I wouldn't be too sure about that Mimi. I've seen the way he looked at you and I am willing to bet that you two will meet up again."  
"You really think so," asked Mimi with hope in her voice.  
"Have I ever lied to you?"  
"No. Thanks Belle. You are the best friend I could ask for," said Mimi, already feeling a bit better.  
"I feel the same way about you," replied Belle as she pulled her best friend in for a hug which was soon interrupted by Brady's voice.  
"Okay everyone, we're here. Grab you bags and lets get going."  
The gang grabbed their bags and headed home.  
  
The End.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
